custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Enorak
"Enorak, I'm going to give you a reward: Getting stuck to the bottom of my boot." :—Gorast, arguing with Enorak Enorak is a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta and the Makuta of Voronui. Biography Enorak and his Lesser, Forros, were assigned to the desert island of Voronui (literally) shortly after Teridax introduced his plan. They dug an underground base, where Enorak created creatures and sent them to the villages; the Toa took the creatures and stored them in one of the island museums. What they didn't know, however, was that Enorak had placed hypnotic devices in the creatures, so that all Matoran who saw them were under Enorak's command. However, this would not become clear until Enorak commanded them. A few centuries later, Enorak found that nearly all of the Matoran on the island had been taken over. He sent his Lesser, Forros, to the Turaga of the island. Forros, stronger than the Turaga, captured him and put on a disguise so that he would look like him (Forros, being a Shadow Matoran, was about the same size). Forros then ordered every Matoran to come to the place where Enorak had made his base. Enorak emerged when they got there, and commanded them to make an army of themselves. Due to the hypnosis, they obeyed. However, the Toa of the island got there and fought the army of Matoran. They had already freed the real Turaga. Enorak and Forros watched, but when the Toa came to attack them, the two fled. Personality Enorak is very cunning. He has faith in the Brotherhood's Plan, but he doesn't really care of it works or not. If it doesn't, he has thought about going rogue. He likes backup plans, but sometimes finds Teridax's annoying, since, according to him, "Excess of anything, unless it's power, money, or pleasure, is bad." His intelligence and stoical demeanor has made him a friend of Bitil, Chirox, Vamprah, and Krika, among others. Tools and Powers Enorak's mask, the Zantol, is the Mask of Dissolving. He can turn anything into liquid using the mask - and due to his experiments, he can turn things back from liquid, something he enjoys. He carries a harpoon, which is extremely sharp and long: the cord is 14 yds long. On his back, he can launch a Shadow Rhotuka, which is what he used to turn Forros into a Shadow Matoran (originally he was a Po-Matoran). Sometimes, however, Enorak takes off the Shadow Rhotuka ("It itches"). Enorak has done experiments with his body and his friend Chirox, and they have succeeded in making Enorak capable of turning into sand. This makes him like a Kranua, so that he can 'teleport the longer way'. He uses this ability often in battle. He also has access to the 42 kraata powers, but he does not use them very often. Quotes :"I dread the day I meet a Kranua." :—Enorak, on his sand ability :"You know, Teridax, if you thought of something besides backup plans, your essence as a being would be more productive. Then again, if you thought of something besides backup plans, you wouldn't be Teridax." :—Enorak, to Teridax :"Enorak, I'm going to give you a reward: Getting stuck to the bottom of my boot." :—Gorast, arguing with Enorak Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Q9uarpse99 Category:Makuta